Silver Web
by Infinity227
Summary: This is a story about how Silver Sable and Spider-Man reunite after the events of Spider-Man PS4's campaign and DLCs. That being said this story might have spoilers for the game
1. The reuniting

**First I would like to point out that this is my first story ever so if it's bad, sorry, I will get better.****Another thing i would like to say is that English is not my first language so I'm sorry if something doesn't make sense or sounds weird.****ANOTHER thing: I do not own any of the characters in this story.****This is a story of how Spider-Man and Silver Sable reunite after the events of the Spider-Man PS4, this is after the campaign AND after all of the DLCs!! The story might give spoilers for the main story and the downloadable packs, I warned you!****\--**

It was a cold rainy night, Spider-Man was on a rooftop and was wondering why his "best bud" Yuri Watanabe changed so much.

"Come on, Yuri, pick up the damn phone!" Peter was repeating that sentence over and over while dialing Yuri "Damn it!"

Parker started tearing up "I lost my parents, my uncle, my aunt... MJ... I can't afford to lose you too, Yuri..."

Spider-Man's Spidey-Sense goes off.

"Huh?" Peter said and dodged his opponent's attack.

"Hello, Insect!" Venom started laughing "Still as puny as a paper clip!"

"Venom?" Spider-Boy started shooting webs at him "Shit, shit, shit!"

Venom started slowly moving towards him "And still as weak as one."

"Actually, if a paper clip is used right it can be harmful enough to stop... A... I don't know, something!" Spider-Man charged at him "Do you ever take a shower? Ew!"

Venom giggles "Nerd." He takes Peter by the neck "Time to expose you Spider-Boy! Time for the world to see who you truly are you little-" He gets interrupted by a badass female voice.

"Let go off him!" Silver Sable shouted at Venom.

"Another human for dinner." Venom laughed and than got caught by Sable's taser cage.

"Go get Spider-Man." Silver Sablinova told her agents as she approached Venom "You villains are all the same, you get distracted too much with trying to kill Spider-Man you forget about the people who can actually help him, that's your weakness."

Venom giggled "Thanks for telling me that, dumbass. Now I'm just gonna tell all of them about what you just told me."

"Trust me, you won't be able to." Sable sends him into the most guarded Sable prison in the world.

Spider-Man keeps coughing, trying to get air "Thank you, agents..." he keeps coughing.

"Hey, Spider-Man!" Silver Sable spotted him in the hallway of their ship.

Talking to himself, Peter said "Good job Peter, get ready to get yelled at by Sablinova herself..."

Silver Sable approaches him "Good job Spider-Man, you did good back there."

Spider-Man's eye lenses get big, meaning he's surprised "Really? I though you were about to yell at me."

"Yell at you? No, no."

"Woah!"

"You held him off long enough for us to come." Silver Sablinova helps him up and brings him to the lab "I hope this is not too much for you, but can you help us test out some new Sable tech?"

"Of course!" Peter is currently shocked that she is so nice to him "I expected a way worse connection between us."

"Don't you remember? We promised to never fight each other back when we defeated Hammerhead on the boat."

"Oh, right..." Spider-Man started looking into her beautiful blue eyes

"So, we gonna test the tech?" Sablinova asked

The spider stopped staring "Of course, where is it?"

"Follow me."

"Right." Spider-Man said and followed her

After 25 minutes of trying out the new Sable tech, they still weren't finished. Peter felt an increase in their connection level. He's starting to think he likes her. Sable was, well, not really feeling the same way. She saw him more as a job partner, not even a friend, especially not a lover.

"Ouch!" Peter squeals after he gets punched by the electric boxing gloves

Silver Sable giggles "Sorry, thought you were immune to these types of things."

"To electric boxing gloves? You seriously think that I'm immune to these things? If the bad guys get these I'm screwed."

Silver stopped and 5 seconds later she said "Well they won't get them." She hits him again and pins him to the ground "See if this was wrestling you would be out right now."

"But it's not." Spider-Man pointed out after screaming like a little kid.

They both look at each other, Spider-Man through his lenses of course. This was everything he has been dreaming of since the "Hammerhead takedown" on that boat, Silver on top of him, his bulge touching her crotch.

"Did you just get an erection, Spider?" Sable looked at him, shocked.

"Ssssorry???" Peter blushed under the mask.

Sable sighed and put his mask up enough so his mouth was visible. She leaned closer and started kissing him.

Peter's face was as red as his suit and he started kissing her back.

Sable took off her white coat-thing and threw it away.

Peter unzipped her upper body uniform and when he zipped it all the way down, he was happy to see her big tits that were covered by a white bra.

Silver started rubbing his rod with her legs and still dressed crotch.

"Oh, Sable.." he moaned and grabbed her boobs, he was about to take them out of her bra and than poof... Sable gets up. "What?"

"Oh what did I just do, oh my God!" She zips up her uniform and puts her coat-thing back on "Get out! Get out Spider-Man!"

Peter was confused but he listened to her and jumped out of the nearest window of the ship

**Oh, was this fun to write!****Now to get into more details about some stuff:****\- When Peter said that he lost MJ, he meant that she moved to another country because of work and she had to break up with him.****That is basically everything I have to get into more details about lol.****Comment/review this story so I can see if you guys enjoy it so far, I'm probably going to make more parts either way but it would be nice to hear what you guys thought about it!**


	2. 211 on Bleecker Street

**I'm finally back to this story, if you d****idn't read thw first chapter i will tell you how it ended: Silver Sable started getting hot with Spider-Man but then realised that she doesn't want to do it so she made him leave her jet****\--**

A window to Peter's apartmentgets opened with his spider web, Peter jumps in and takes off his mask. "What happened to her?" He takes his suit off and hides it in his fake microwave.Peter lays in his bed and startsthinking about sable, his dickgets hard. "I'm never going to beable to get that moment out of my head..." He takes off hisboxers and starts mastrubating while thinking about her.Meanwhile Silver Sablinova istaking a hot shower,trying to getthat moment out of her head"What the hell is wrong withme?"She slaps herself, goesout ofthe shower,gets dressed and goes to sleep.**~AT 7:15 AM****~**

Peter is already fighting some unfriendly neighborhood robbers, while constantly trying to call Silver. He throws a bad guy in the air and webs him to a tree, his spidey-sense alerts him that another bad guy is charging towards him, he jumps over the robber, webs his face and knocks him out "Heh, you were almost as sensitive as Silver Sable last night!" Spider-Man can't stop laughing at his own joke.

Spider-Man jumps into the air and lands on one of Sable's jet's windows, he waves at her.

Sablinova aggresively opens the window, that makes Peter start falling all the way down.

"All available units we have a 211 on Bleecker Street!" A police officer says that through a speaker in Spidey's suit.

"A robbery, better get there quick!" Spider-Man throws a web on a building and starts web slinging. 2 minutes later Peter arrives at the store that's being robbed, he beats all the enemies without a problem, but then there comes a brute with web-proof armor. "This can't be real.." He charges at the brute but gets thrown onto the ground by him, he tries to web him but can't "I have another trick up my sleeve." Spider-Man jump back on his feet and uses his gadget that blows enemies away to blow the brute into a wall and knock him out. He yawns. "Give me a challange."

The store owner runs to Spidey and hugs him. "Thank you, Spider-Man"

The store owner is a dark skin toned 26 year old woman with d size boobs.

"It's no problem...This is what i do, it's my job."

The store owner starts to pull Spider-Man's mask up.

Spider-Man jumps onto a rooftop with her. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"I wasn't going to reveal your identity."

"Then what were you going to do?" he stands in front of her.

The store owner pulls his mask up enough for his mouth to be out and starts kissing him.

Peter, surprised, holds her back and slowly moves his hands down to her ass.

The store owner moans and takes half of Spidey's suit off. She starts running her hands across his chest.

Spider-Man slides his hand into her panties and sticks his middle finger up her asshole.

The store owner moans in pleasure and puts her hand into his suit and starts jerking him off.

"Damn, i don't even know your name and i already want you forever!"

"Then I shall be yours Spider-Buggy-Bug."

Peter remembers who calls him that and instantly pushes away. "Mystique!?"

"You never learn, Spider-Buggy-Bug, you never learn..." Mystique turns back into her normal form and grins

"Stop calling me that!!" Peter shouts at Mystique.

Silver Sablinova lands next to Spider-Man and gets he pistols out, points on at Peter and one at Mystique.

**\--****Chapter 2 is done, a weird ending i know, but you're going to see what the ending is preparing for Chapter 3****The Spider-Buggy-Bug thing is something i made up so Peter can find out that it is Mystique****If i will want maybe i will make chapter 3 today, if not, 2 days maximum**


	3. She's back

**I'm back, took a little longer than i said it would, but it's because i want to give you guys the best experience! If you didn't read the previous chapter it ended with a shopkeeper thanking Spider-Man for stopping a robbery. Later Spider-Man realized that the shopkeeper is Mystique. Sable came and pointed guns at both of them.**

**\--**"Put you hands in the air! Now!" Silver Sable shouted at Mystique and Spider-Man.

"Never." Mystique shot at Sablinova.

Spider-Man caught the bullet with a web before it hit her and threw it on the ground. "Girls, calm down." He gets attacked by Mystique, Sablinova attacks Mystique afterwards.

Just like that it became a three-way fight, everbody fighting for themselves.

Sable threw Mystique on the ground and arrested her, then she focused on doing the same thing to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man quickly web slinged away. "Phew, that was close." He whispered to himself.

After 2 minutes of web slinging he landed on the F.E.A.S.T building and put his Spider-Man suit in a bag on the roof. Peter put on his normal clothes and went to sleep on the couch in Aunt May's office.

He woke up at 2 PM thanks to Gloria, his friend at the homeless shelter. She woke him up.

"Gloria?" Peter was still half asleep.

"You have been asleep for a while, I wanted to check if you're ok."

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks." Peter stood up.

Gloria hands him a coffee.

"Thank you, Gloria." Peter smiled.

"It's no porblem." She smiled and walked away.

Peter drank his coffee. He jumped out of the window and swinged to the roof, he put his Spidey suit on and started webslinging around New York.

A group of thugs started shooting at him. He dodged all of the bullets, landed in the alleyway they were shooting him from and started beating them up one by one. "Is that all you got? Haha!"

The first one attacked him with a baseball bat, Spider-Man jumped over it and kicked him in the spine.

The second one shot him in the arm.

"Ahh!" Spider-Man screamed before webbing three thugs to a wall at once.

There was only one thug remaining. Spider-Man started chasing him, the thug was driving all around town in his silver BMW.

After that he saw three more cars full of thugs start driving behind the first one he was after. "Damn it, hey guys we don't have to do this if you don't want to. You'll just end up having to pay for the damages to your cars! And also you will have to pay for the lisence and stuff." He webbed all of the cars together and threw them into an alleyway.

Spider-Man threw the cars away and started fighting the thugs.

He thought he beat them all up, well he did, but someone hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

He woke up 20 minutes later tied up to a chair in a dark room, there was only one light and it was pointed towards him. "Ok, whoever's here, you don't wanna do this."

"Is that right, Peter?" A female voice could be heard coming from the dark.

"Who are you?' Spider-Man asked, he's scared, but won't admit it.

"Come on, Petey, think." The same female voice can be heard.

"Felicia?" The voice seemed a lot like Black Cat's so he asked.

"Oh my feelings are so hurt, it took you so long." Black Cat comes out of the dark. She's wearing her sexy tight black suit. Her hair is not tied into a pony tail like usual.

"What are you doing here? We made a deal that you were going to stay in Hawaii so you don't get caught by the police!" Spider-Man reminded her.

"Oh, I know, it's just... I really miss you Peter. I miss the times when we were together. I still love you..."

"Well, shit. Please, Fel, go back to Hawaii, I don't want you to get arrested." Spider-Man asked her nicely.

She looked at him with the sad stare.

Peter sighed "Fine, you can stay... As long as you don't hurt anyone or get yourself in trouble."

Felicia jumped on his lap and hugged him.

Peter hugged her back. "Promise?"

"Promise." Black Cat responded.

**\--****Chapter 3 is finished! I hope you liked it, please leave a review. I will tell you this at the beginning of the next chapter but i will do it now too, the next chapter is a flashback of Peter and Felicia when they were together on Hawaii. If there was an M rating the next chapter would be the definition of it. Just constant sex, well of course there will be some talking and normal stuff but like 90% of the chapter will be Peter and Felicia fucking. **


	4. The Hawaii days

**Ok i don't know what i was thinking saying that this chapter will be sex the whole time, it's not going to be like that haha.****I said this at the end of the last chapter but I'm going to say it now too: this chapter is a flashback to when Peter and Felicia were dating and went to Hawaii.****\--**When Felicia hugged Peter, he remembered the time they were in Hawaii while they were still dating.

**(enter the flashback)**

It was a warm night in Hawaii, Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker were dancing at a beach party.

Felicia layed her head on Peter's shoulder.

"You tired?" Peter asked her.

"Just a little bit." Felicia answered.

Peter smiled and kissed her forehead.

She looked at him. "But you can make me not tired."

"How?" Peter asked Felicia.

Felicia took him by the hand and walked into the small forest area next to the beach. She pulled her pants down and wrapped her hands around a tree, her ass facing Peter.

Peter got an erection. "Fel, can this wait till we get home?"

"But I'm tiiiireeed."

Peter sighed, looked around and took his shorts off, revealing his 18 inch cock.

"You've grown since the last time, babe." Felicia smiled. "You know what to do."

"Of course I know that." Peter inserted his dick inside her butt and fucked it slow.

"Ahhh..." Felicia started moaning and breathing heavily. "Petey, right there!"

He went lower, basically puting his body on hers, put his hands inside her shirt and started grabbing her boobs, all while humping her.

"Peter! Keep going sweetie! I love you!" Felicia moaned.

"I love you too, Fel!" He slammed his dick inside her so hard that his balls slammed into her pussy, making him cum inside her.

"God damn, Peter... You're so big!"

He untied Felicia's beautiful white hair, turned her around and pushed her against the same tree. "Spread your legs, babe."

She spread her legs.

Peter started fucking her pussy, going fast and deep. "Felicia, I want to stay with you forever!"

Felicia was moaning the whole time. "Me too, Petey!"

After 7 minutes Peter finally nutted inside her.

Felicia kisses Peter, they got dressed and went home.

Peter woke up the next morning at 8:30 AM and saw Felicia on the balcony so he decided to go to her. When he came outside he hugged her fron the back "Hey, Felicia."

"Hi, Pete."

Peter heard Felicia's voice but couldn't see her mouth moving.

He snaps out of the flashback.

"You ok, Peter?"

"Yeah..." Peter responded. "I just remembered the Hawaii days."

**\--****Sorry for the shorter chapter, guys. I just didn't know what else to write. ****Please leave a review!**


	5. An interuption

Right as Black Cat untied Spider-Man from the chair, Silver Sable breaks the wall and enters the big garage they were in.

"Oh, great the crazy chick is back." Spider-Man complained as he stood up next to Felicia.

"Spider-Man, you were with a villain yesterday, that makes YOU a villain, surrender now or you will get shot!" Silver Sable threatened him.

"That doesn't even make sense!' Spider-Man said.

Black cat whispered to him. "Not gonna lie Pete, it kinda does." She looked at Silver Sable. "But, if you want him you're going to have to go through me first!"

"Easy." Silver Sable said that as she threw a stun grenade at them.

Black Cat caught it and tgrew it back at her. "Yeah, easy."

Silver Sablinova got up.

Black Cat charged at her.

Spider-Man took Felicia's hand and web slinged to his apartment with her.

When they got on the roof of the aparment building Felicia took his mask off and stated kissing him.

Peter kissed her and pulled away. "How about we continue this inside?"

They went inside the building through the vents and when it was confirmed that nobody is near they jumped out and rushed into Peter's apartment. They washed their hands. Peter took his suit off and put it in the secret place.

Felicia, now completely naked, threw her suit to him and he put it in the same place.

They both layed down on the bed.

Neighbors say that they could hear moaning from 1:30 AM to 3 AM.

Peter woke up at 11 AM, his dick inside Felicia's butt. He kissed her cheek while she was still sleeping and went to take a shower.

When he went into the bathroom he saw a note on the mirror.

The note read: Spider-Man, meet me outside of The Bar With No Name today at 11 PM and I will delete the proof of you being a criminal.

-Silver Sable

"Shit." He said that as he ripped the note and threw it in the trash.

**\--****I have a question for you. Do you want a new shorter chapter everyday or a long chapter 7 days? Please leave your answer in the reviews.**


	6. 11 PM Soon

After Peter threw the note into the trash, he walked to the kitchen and took a bite of a red apple.

He was wondering why Silver Sable would want to meet him in a dark alleyway at night. He was a little scared but then remembered that he has superpowers and he can fight her off if she tried to do anything.

Peter ate the whole apple. "Oh, right, I went into the bathroom to take a shower, but got distracted." He whispered to himself, threw the rest of the apple into the trash and jumped into the shower.

The whole time he was inside he thinking about hot happy he is that Felicia is back, he was even more happy that he is back in a relationship with her.

Everytime Peter thought about Felicia his mind went straight to Silver Sable. He figured it out, he knows why she wants him to meet her. "It seemed like she enjoyed our first romantic encounter, she probably wants to do it again." He thought to himself. "But I have a girlfriend now..."

After 15 minutes of showering, Peter took a white towel and dried his body.

He was bored out of his mind for the next 3 hours, but then at half past two, Felicia woke up.

"Hi, Fel." Peter greeted the sleepyhead.

"Hey, Pete. When did you wake up?" Felicia asked him as she got up out of the bed, still completely naked.

Peter's cock instantly got rock hard. "11, I think."

Felicia walked up to him, drops of Peter's cum falling out of her ass. "I'm gonna go take a shower, 'Tiger', and then I will go to work.

"Work?" Peter was surprised and angry. "You're a wanted criminal, do you know how dangerous it is to just be on the streets and around people?"

"You really think people at a strip club care about criminals?" Felicia asked him as she walked into the bathroom.

"You're a stripper, Fel?" Peter asked her as he started walking to her.

Felicia smiled and closed the door and locked it.

Peter sighed. His phone rang, so he looked at it. It was the police app. A robbery was reported near his home.

In seconds, he jumped out of the window with his Spider-Man suit on. He swung all the way to the jewelry shop.

He kicked the first robbed in the face and knocked him out. Then he shot four webs at 2 others and then webbed then to the ground. There was one remaining... He surrendered...

"That's odd, nobody does that." Peter said that seconds before his Spidey-Sense went off. He looked behind him and saw a black truck going at him full speed, so he jumped over it.

The truck crashed into the jewelry store. It was about to run the defeated robbers over, but Spider-Man pulled the truck away from the store.

With a couple of webs, Peter defeated the enemies in the truck and thr one that 'surrendered'.

He hung out with fans for the rest of the day.


	7. 10:53 PM

After spending the whole day with the citizens of New York, Peter was tired.

"Alright, I have to go, people!" He told every one of the fans that he was hanging out with.

They were all sad and wanted him to stay.

"I have to sleep too." Peter swung for a couple of seconds and then landed on top of a building and took his mask off. "Man, New York has the best citizens."

It was 10:30 PM, half an hour before his meeting with Silver Sable.

"Oh shit, it's already 10:30!" He put his mask back on and swung back to his apartment.

Peter saw Felicia still home. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" He asked her and started making a sandwich.

"You don't know what a joke is?" She smiled. "I'm not crazy enough to go out there and get a real job, like you said I am a wanted criminal."

"Thank god." Peter fixed his hair.

"Where are you going?" Felicia asked him.

"Oh, Silver Sable said that she is going to delete my criminal files if I meet her outside of The Bar With No Name at 11." Peter answered.

"Why don't we have fun until then?" Felicia asked him as she took his hand and walked towards the bed.

"I have to be filled, she's kind of needy. If she will really want to have sex, she will probably want to drain me all the way." Peter answered and tried to walk away.

"But you said that I would always be the first that you would do." Felicia looked at him, she was sad.

"Not now, Fel, as long as we're not dating I can do whatever I want." Peter said that and put his mask on.

"But, Peter!" Felicia begged him to fuck her.

"No! I have been waiting for this moment for so long, and she will delete my false criminal records!! I can't leave this behind." Peter took a bite from his sandwich and was about to jump out the window.

Felicia tackled him and threw him on the floor. "Not going anywhere before fucking me." She took her bathrobe off, revealing her amazing body that was a little wet from the shower.

"Well you have changed. Let me go, now!" Peter tried to get up but he couldn't because she was on top of him.

Felicia could hear something coming towards her, but she didn't pay attention to anything other than Peter.

Too bad for her, she should have payed attention to it because it was someone's foot... And it hit her in the right side of her head.

"Ah!" Felicia screamed, she was looking at the floor. "Who the hell?!" She looked up and saw THE Silver Sable. "Shit." She got up and put her first up. "Fight me."

Silver Sable looked at Spider-Man. "How do you live with this?"

The women went into straight battle mode, they were basically destroying the apartment.

After a long fight, Felicia pushed Sable out of the window, giving her enough time to put her Black Cat suit on, she also put her new vibranium cat claws/nails on "You're dead." She jumped out the window to attack Silver Sable.

"What is going on..." Peter asked himself and jumped out the window to go after them.

Sable was shooting at Black Cat with a stun gun, she couldn't land a shot "This never happens..." Just like that, Felicia, in her Black Cat suit, punched her in the face and made her bleed.

Silver Sable was about to shoot Black Cat with a real gun, but Spider-Man quickly took the gun with webs and threw it on the ground.

"Girls... Can we not do this?" He was talking with a full mouth because he shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth."Fel, I don't know what happened to you today but you have changed." He looked at his watch. "Oh, Sable it's 10:53, we should probably get going to The Bar With No Name." Spidey joked around.

Black Cat ran towards Sable who was on the ground and used her vibranium claws/nails to rip her skin. She ripped her arms and the stomach area. Then, she ran away.

**\--****I'm so excited for the next chapter, something that has been waited for long enough will happen.**


	8. The office

**I apologize for not making a new chapter for any of my stories, I have just been so busy these past 2,3 weeks, but I'm back and I have got the time to make a new chapter for my most liked story by everybody, thank you for that by the way.****\--**

Spider-Man ran towards Silver Sable. "Shit, it's my fault... I'm sorry." He gently grabbed her back with both hands.

"How is it your fault, Spider-Man?" She looked at him.

He stood there for 5 seconds and looked at her. "Honestly, I don't know... I just don't know what to say in these situations. Come on we have to get you to a hospital." Spider-Man lifted her up.

"No hospital... Get me to the Sable base." Silver Sable commanded Spider-Man.

"I don't think your men like me that much, they'll just kill me when I get near..." Spider-Man leaped with her in his hands.

Spider-Man slowly moved her to the front of his body so she can wrap her hands around his head so he can swing.

"I will tell them not to do it, just get me there." She took out her radio and told her men not to shoot at Spidey.

"You got it... I'm just gonna hope that this isn't a trick." Spider-Man changed directions and started quickly swinging to the base.

"You know me too well, Spidey."

'Silver Sable' punched him on the back of his head to knock him out and they landed on a rooftop that was under them. She slowly turned into Mystique. "I got him."

He woke up 10 minutes later. "Mystique? Not you agian!" Spidey jumped up and put his fists up.

She smiled and shot him in the head.

Neither of them knew that she pulled the trigger too late and that bullet was the real Sable's agent's gunshot hitting Mystique's heart, killing her.

Sable agents shot a rope at Spidey's leg and brang him up to the Sable jet.

"Weeeee, I'm off to get killed." Spider-Man said as he was coming up.

"The boss is waiting for you in her office." A sable agent told him and walked away.

"Where is that, exactly?" Nobody responded to Spidey's question. "Fine, I'll find it myself.

After 3 minutes of running around he finally found the office. He knocked.

"Come in, Spider-Man." Sable opened the door with a remote from her desk.

"Hi." Spidey walked to her. "Why are you wearing.. Um.. That..." He was shocked at the sight of Sable only wearing her white bra and panties.

Silver Sable rolled her eyes. "This is what I wear after every fight to get some air and relax." She got up from her chair and slowly walked to him.

"Umm.. Ok.. Well.. What do I need to do here." He asked as she put a hand on the place where he takes off his mask.

She used her remote to close all the blinds on all of the windows of her office and took off his mask afterwards. "Well, if you want..." She ran her hand down his body, starting at his right shoulder, going down to the spider symbol on his chest, going down to the stomach and rubbing it. "You can be special." Then she slid her hand on his dick that was already hard from her touches.

They both looked at each other and smirked.

**\--**

**WARNING: The next chapter will be full of very graphic and detailed sex!**


End file.
